Perfection
by SeeJayKayy
Summary: Blair has been cheated on. Edward just killed someone. They are the perfect dysfunctional couple.
1. Prolouge

There was no denying it. Edward Cullen had just killed a girl. A girl named Isabella Swan. And it was worth it. After licking his lips, he sighed in satisfaction and in sadness. There was a cold, pale human in front of him, dead. And because of him, no less. All because of him and a stupid little thing called indulgence.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

There was no denying it. The weather in New York was cold. But Blair's attitude towards Nate couldn't be any colder. Because he, her supposedly loyal and wonderful boyfriend cheated on her. With her best friend. Yeah. Life was wonderful.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

AN: Okay. SORRY for the short chapter. It's not really a chapter. More like a preview. Mostly Edward and Blair, some Blair and Nate. If you like this story, be sure to check out my others on fictionpress! I'm putting them up soon! (1-3 days)


	2. Anger and Regrets

------------------------------------------------------------

Blair's POV

It was no fair. Serena. Serena. Serena. That's all people talked about now. It's, "Oh! Serena! Look at you! Still gorgeous!" or, "Damn. She's hot." Either one, it's not good. Especially when my crack head of a boyfriend- hrm, excuse me, _ex_-boyfriend, admitted to me that he cheated on me. With _her_. Good job, Nate.

This isn't my fault. This is his fault. For being so stupid that he would actually sleep with her. Oh, it's not only his fault. It's her fault too. For not considering me. And she was probably leading him on.

As my heels clacked on the ground, my cell started ringing. I searched through m colossal black patent leather bag, trying to search for the phone. I didn't bother to look at the caller I.D. What a mistake.

"What?!" I snapped, wishing not to be bothered.

"Haha. Silly B. It's me! Wanna meet at the coffee place on the corner?" God- this girl really knew how to push my buttons. But that's what best friends are for, right? Using a disgustingly sweet voice, I answered.

"Oh! Hey Serena! Sorry, I can't. I have—other… more important things to do. Like… washing a car." I snickered inwardly at this.

"B… you don't even have a car." I grimaced. It was true. I had crashed my last car. It was a highlight of my life.

"Well… I guess I'll go wash an imaginary car!" Snapping my phone shut, I nearly pounced at the elevator. The man inside the elevator smiled at me and tried creating small talk.

"And what floor, miss?" I rolled my eyes at this.

"13. And make it snappy." I needed some alone time with some Ben and Jerry's. And then the almighty porcelain throne. And who knows? Maybe a relaxing bath. Fluffing my pillows. Some time with Orlando Bloom and Breakfast at Tiffany's. Anything to keep my mind off of… _them._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV.

Walking out of school was the hardest part. I had to make sure no one was suspicious about Isabella. Luckily, since she was new, no one really seemed to care. I felt bad for the girl, of course, but she was lucky. All she had to do was smell good to a vampire, and she was able to die. I, of course, could never die. What a life.

I approached my beautiful, beautiful Volvo, only to see my sister and brother perched on the hood. Alice looked up at me cheerfully and Jasper frowned at me. Yay. Alice most likely knew I would kill Isabella the moment I decided it. When was that? I think science class… yes. Science class.

"Edward." Alice walked over to me. "I already told the family. You know- about you and Isabella." I groaned.

"Alice, must you do such things without my consent?" And she didn't even have to say anything. Because of course, she would say yes.

"Yes." I groaned, and she laughed. Jasper drew nearer to us, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"So… how did you feel? You know, afterwards." Gulping, I tried to explain the emotions and thoughts as best I could. But I really didn't need to. Jasper could sense them even as I said them. The guilt, the fulfillment, the pain and joy… he sensed it all.

I opened the door to my precious car, and wondered if they needed a ride. Alice glanced at me and smiled.

"No thanks. Me and Jazz are going hunting. And then maybe a little something after that." They both laughed and I twitched, having to see all of what they were planning in their thoughts.

"Hey, bro. If you don't wanna see them, don't look." Jasper laughed almost as loud as Emmett, and winked.

"Besides, you're the one who has to deal with Rosalie. And trust us. She's not happy about what you did. I mean, I can still sense anger from here." Alice laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go!" They raced off while I sat in my car. I think I could drive at a human speed for once in my life. If it put off seeing a mad Rosalie, it made me happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Blair's POV

Entering the apartment, I greeted Dorota with large, heaving sobs. She just hugged me, like the great maid she is. Sometimes she feels more like a mother than a maid.

"Doro-Dorota! He- and she—had—sex and- I…" I couldn't finish my sentence because it was too gross to blurt out and I was also crying waaay too much.

She shushed me and sat me down in front of the T.V. She put Breakfast at Tiffany's in the Blu-Ray player and got me a carton of Ben and Jerry's. I smiled up at her as she curtly nodded and ran off to go clean the carpet or whatever jobs maids do.

Settling back to see Audrey Hepburn in the most classic Chanel LBD, I smiled a little. This movie showed me in even the darkest times, there was hope in double fudge chocolate ice cream. Shoveling the treat into my mouth, I planned the rest of my day out. Finish watching this, go throw up, shop, and treat self to a little TLC. That sounded nice.

And on Monday, I'd enter school, head held high, ignoring Nate, and being Queen B. Perfection.

-------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay. That didn't turn out so hot as I thought it would be. It sorta sucks but leave me some nice feedback. Or mean. xD. Read and Review. And also give some feedback on where you want this story to go. Who knows? Maybe I'll listen and change the whole story! Also, a warning. I don't do once a day updates. More like weekly. I'm a busy busy girl. Haha. Lots of homework. But anyways, read, review, and cherish! I'll post next chapter up when I get… hrm… 3 reviews.


	3. Forever and Ever

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Hahas. I had a debate thingy and I lost so I was pretty bummed out. And this weekend we went to our beach house and there's no computer there. Sadness. But anyways, I hope to get into Edward's mind a little more. Therefore, I have decided to re-read Twilight for the 19735291835729583447389th time. And thanks to MaddieVanDerWoodsen, RoswellLover, xxbabyxox, halolikeanangel, fastandfuriousbby, ArTeMuS09, and Vamp-By-Night for reviewing!! :] Also, feel free to give input on what you want happening. Oh- and review. But nicely. No flaming!! 3 (I feel my last chapter sorta sucked. So here's a long one. Or at least I think It's long.) Also… for those of you who want Edward and Blair to jump at it, Nate, (my wonderful and hot Nate) is gonna be in there. Blair's gonna have to decide… but later.

Blair's POV

After pigging out on a nice tub of Ben & Jerry's, I had to rid myself of the disgusting yet satisfying ice cream. It was no fair that _Serena _could eat whatever she wanted whenever she wanted and still be so friggin skinny.

God was out to smite me.

I wiped the remains on a hand towel in the bathroom and wrote a note to Dorota. My mom, of course, would never care to look at it. So I had to write one to Dorota. Of course _Serena's _mom actually cared. Or at least her mom seemed to care when I was around. Either way, I told Dorota not to worry and that I would be back after a hair appointment with Garren. Then maybe some shopping in Bendels. I just needed some time alone with my good friend shopping.

I needed to change my look. Something that would make Nate regret losing me. And if he was lucky, I would accept him after much pleading. And promising to stay away from Serena. I needed to look hot. Get a new guy. Make Nate jealous.

Then, my theory of perfection would finally come alive. A new, hotter me. A sexy Nate. A poor beggar on the streets named… hmm. What should this girl's name be? Serena sounded nice. And Nate and I would sail the seas. Always together. And we'd look awesome together. Perfect tans and perfect clothes. Sparks whenever we kissed.

He'd plead for me to be with him. All day. Everywhere. And he would swear never ever to be with anyone else. We'd stop at romantic locations all around the world while poor beggar Serena would be stuck in a cardboard box in some city. And Nate and I would eventually settle down and have 3 children. 1 boy and 2 girls. And I'd be an awesome mom and he'd be the best dad ever. We'd move to a small town. And live happily ever after.

Forever and ever. _Yeah right._

Edward's POV

It was like my brother and sister to just leave me to Rosalie's wrath. Of course, I couldn't blame them. When Rosalie got mad, even Emmett couldn't stop her. I hear she once broke down a house just by kicking it. Well, says Emmett, who is a notorious liar. Besides, Esme really liked this house. As my car turned into the long, hidden drive way, I thought of my argument.

All vampires had their weak moments. This Isabella girl had been mine. How could I refuse? All I needed was some hunting and I would be as good as new. It's not like Rosalie has a perfectly clean slate. She herself has killed far more than I ever wish to kill. Seriously.

I parked my lovely car and ran into the house in vampire speed. (Really, who would use human speed when you can just use vampire speed? It's much more convenient anyways…) When I pushed open the door, I saw four very unhappy vampires. Emmett looked… happy, actually. But if looks could kill, Rosalie's glare would have me digging my own grave.

She tapped her long, piercing finger nails on a granite surface, chipping the granite and in one second, her death glare went to a smile. A sinister smile that would send chills down even a vampires' spine. This was the one time Jasper had to leave, wasn't it? He could at least calm me down. After a long silence, Rosalie cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Hrm. Edward… there isn't much to say. Except that… you are a stupid, stupid asshole." She said this completely calmly, making even Emmett shudder. He then proceeded to laughed at me. "Did you not once consider us? Your family? Did you have to give in to that girl?" She shoved a finger nail into the granite counter and Esme's eye twitched.

"Rosalie, sweetie. We know you're mad. But- please. Spare my kitchen." Rosalie rolled her eyes at my sweet mother, then shouted excessive, unnecessary things to me in her mind.

"I'm sorry. But this girl- her blood. I couldn't resist." Rose pounded her fist on the table.

"We were there for one freaking YEAR, Edward. It's not like we were here for years. This was a new experience, goddamnit!" Emmett sighed and stroked her cheek. She pushed him away angrily, and soon after ran up the stairs.

"I'll be packing if you need me. I need to leave. Or maybe we all do." After one last glare at me, she disappeared. Sadly, her thoughts did not.

"Hey, man. Sorry bout that. I'll try and calm her down. But uh- you're screwed." Emmett then laughed and ran up to see Rosalie. What a loving brother I have.

Carlisle, who had remained silent this whole time, scratched his neck and said sheepishly, "The wrath of a woman, huh?" This garnered a smile from me, and a glare from Esme.

"So… you're not totally Rosalie mad?" Both my parents shook their heads and smiled reassuringly at me.

"No, Edward. We all make mistakes. But you do realize you will have to deal with this forever?" Esme asked me. I nodded. I knew this would be haunting me. Forever and ever.

AN: Okay. So that was a little better than the last chapter. It took a few days, because of family members being sick and all. And school. Hahas. But hope you like it! Comment please. And spread to all your B/N friends and B/E friends. LOL. And did you like that little dream sequence at the end of Blair's POV? HAHA…


	4. New Look, New Place, New Life

AN: I guess my other chapter was crap? No one reviewed, except the loverly CherryBlossom654, MaddieVanDerWoodsen, and xoxoTwilight269! Thank you guys!!

BLAIR POV

I walked down the streets of crowded New York City. The air was heavy with smoke, the horns from cars and trucks were blaring and beeping. This was where I belonged. Twirling a piece of my long, thick straight hair, I knew it was time for a change in my hair. Something not so- childish. Something mature. Sexy. Sexy but smart at the same time.

Think the opposite of Serena's hair. I smiled at that thought, and continued my journey to Bendels, where I would soon get my hair done at Garren. I tugged on my Chan Luu pearl necklace, and continued walking in the brisk air of fall.

As I approached the beauty that was Henri Bendels, I stopped. Just for a moment to breathe it all in. I loved this place. It was my home away from home. The place I went to for a quiet moment. Walking in, I sniffed to have the whiff of different scents intoxicate me. Marc Jacobs Daisy. Vera Wang Princess. Juicy Couture Viva la Juicy. And of course, Coco Chanel Cristalle. I smiled and reached into my new Carlos Falchi tote, feeling the sudden urge to buy anything and everything in sight.

I then remembered why I was here, and decided to treat myself after I got my new sexy hair cut. As I traveled up the escalator to Garrens hair salon, which was luckily located in Bendels. I looked longingly towards the perfumes and jewelry, the bags and clothes as I the machine carried me upward. I sighed, knowing shopping would only be an hour away.

The wait would be worth it.

EDWARD POV

Knowing that we would have to move again was bad. Knowing we would have to move because of me made me mad. I glanced upwards at the ceiling, and knew because I had killed Isabella, I would have to pick our next location to live.

I would have to find a big place where Rosalie and Alice would be happy. Maybe some shopping would do it- no. They would only be happy with the shopping capital of the world- the shopping capital of the world! Of course! If only I had thought of it sooner. New York was perfect. Well… part of it was. The city was covered in a near constant cover of smoke, so with long sleeves, our skin shouldn't show too much.

Living on the outside of the city would provide bountiful hunting places, and schools and hospitals there were elite. The only thing was- wait. No. Never. We could never move there. No. Noooo. If we did- I would never be able to drive fast.

The thought made me shudder. Driving normally- or not even driving at all made me want to die in a hole. Of course, I couldn't.

And then, Alice and Jasper burst in. Of course.

"EDWARD! You are the best brother ever!" Alice came to hug me, and started laughing and blabbing away at what she would buy in New York. I tried getting her off, but she remained attached to me.

"Alice. I have decided it is best for our family not to move to New York." She gasped, trying to see what future I had planned now.

"Ew. Texas?" She scrunched her nose up, and shook her head firmly. Jasper, however, seemed to like the idea of moving to Texas.

"We'd be much happier there." I said, protesting.

"We'd be much sparkly there too, Edward." She retorted.

"The only reason you switched your mind was… let me guess. Um… me and Rose shopping?" I shook my head, laughing. They did that here, of course they'd to it in New York.

"Oh my god, Edward. Not because of your car!" I smiled, and nodded.

"Edward. How can you be so selfish? You were the one who dragged us into this mess!" She screeched at me, and Jasper finally intervened and held her back.

For such a small little vampire, she could screech pretty loudly. I got back to thinking, and Jasper pulled her away. She was going to tell everyone that I decided we were moving to New York. What was the point? Esme would be excited, so would Rosalie. Emmett would go with the flow and Jasper would struggle around so many people. Carlisle really wouldn't care.

I guess we were moving to New York. But… my car! My precious, precious Volvo. What would it do?

BLAIR POV

It was beautiful. Wait- scratch that. It was glorious. It was stunning. It was like a solar eclipse, only twenty times better. It was my hair.

My previously dull, straight hair was now flouncy, bouncy, and silky. It looked better than it had ever before- heck, it looked better than Serena's hair.

It was as if there was a different person in the mirror altogether. I hot person. I sexy person. A different person.

And it was at that moment, I decided I would be a different person. I'd no longer be Blair Cornelia Waldorf. I'd just be Blair Waldorf. Or even just Blair. The newer, sexier, better Blair. The one who was hotter than Serena.

Oh Yeah. I could live with this.

And shopping was just around the corner for me. I'd be able to add to my growing collection of perfumes and fragrances, while buying a new Deepa Clutch. Or- I could just buy a new wardrobe altogether! The new Blair needed modern, with a hint of vintage. Bubbly colors, but not in a school girl way. A sophisticated style.

I could buy a Cara Mini Bow Headband, pair it with a Lee Angel necklace, wear a pair of Beryl aviators, and treat myself to bangles. Or heck, I could buy a new Heaven necklace. I could pair it all off with that new Proenza Schouler Draped bustier, or that Shamask watercolor tunic.

Yes. That would be perfect. And it would all get Nate to want me all over again.

EDWARD POV

Entering the living room, I looked to see Jasper and Emmett playing some sort of car racing game. They laughed to see me when I entered, and Rosalie, Esme, and Alice pounced me.

"New York! New York!" The girls screamed, giddy.

I, on the other hand, had less reasons to celebrate.

"B-b-b-ut… my Volvo! Your Mercedes! His Jeep!" Emmett turned to me when I said that, and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Really, Edward, I don't care. Your Volvo could burn if I cared. Your Jeep will be fine, Emmett, and my Mercedes will be too." To think of my Volvo burning made me want to cry.

"Oh god. He wants to cry." Jasper laughed, and Alice smiled at his southern drawl.

"Oh… my southern man." I felt the lust that she carried for him and I cringed.

"Could you… take that somewhere else?" She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You can still hear our thoughts in the bedroom." He picked her up and smiled, as they traveled up the stairs.

Mind reading. A true gift.

-Blair POV-

I stared into my massive closet, shoes knocked absentmindedly into the corners, some without their mates. I search for a bright yellow top and maybe some black jeans. To match with my hair, of course. And sadly, in the monster's cave I call my closet, I couldn't find a decent yellow top. Or, I did, but I didn't feel like calling Dorota up to do my laundry. And I definitely didn't want to do my laundry. So, I settled for a bright purple top. It would have to do. I held the clothes up to my body, scrutinizing everything.

I scanned my body to check for any flaws or imperfections. I counted 195. Too fat. Too short. Too ugly. I sighed, and leaned back into my bed. Taking a wad of towel and wrapping it up, I screamed. I screamed louder than I ever had, only no one could hear me. And if that wasn't enough, there was chocolate on my bed stand. Why chocolate? Why today? It was tempting. I shoved the bar into my mouth like a dog, and wiped a few tears from my eyes. I got up, shoved my size 7 feet into size 6 Christian Louboutins, and walked into the bathroom.

Worshipping the porcelain throne was something I did often. And I was bad. I hated the feeling of shoving a finger down your throat. I pulled my hair out of the way, and I made sure nothing got on my outfit.

I stepped onto the ultimate weighing machine. It was silver, highlighted with sleek black and shiny white. It beeped. I closed my eyes, praying the number would be lower than it was last time. As I looked down, it read 92. I smiled, and stepped down. 90. 85. 80. And then I would be happy. I dusted off my shirt and ran off to my bedroom.

-----------------END OF CHAPTER FOUR-------------


End file.
